Kyungsoo story in the morning
by AnisHunHanBaekYeol
Summary: Cerita pendek tentang keluarga Kyungsoo di pagi hari :3 . KaiSoo/KaiD.O .YAOI.Review? :)


**Tittle : Kyungsoo story in the morning**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance (failed-_-)**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin**

**Warning : YAOI, Abal, aneh, Typo, dan kekurangan lain menyusul :3**

**(Ehh ngomong" aku bener gak sih nulis judulnya itu?=_= #AuthorGakBisaBahasaInggris)**

**NO plagiat please, Jeongmal Mianhae kalau ada kesamaan atau alur cerita yang sama *apa bedanya?* Tapi ciyus(?) ini buatanku, meskipun agak aneh dan pasaran sih =_=a**

* * *

**All Kyungsoo POV**

Annyeonghaseo!, namaku Do.. ah maksudku Kim Kyungsoo, margaku telah di ganti setelah aku menikah dua tahun lalu /

Suamiku bernama Kim Jongin, tapi kalau aku pikir kami sama-sama seorang namja-_-, Sudahlah aku tak memikirkan itu..

.

.

"UMMA, SEPATUKU UMMA TARUH DIMANA?" nah itu suara anakku dan jongin, Namanya Kim Jongsoo, dia masih berumur 10 tahun. Menurut Jongin, Jongsoo sangat mirip dengannya, tapi tentu saja sifatnya turunan dari diriku :3

"Umma menaruhnya di dalam rak sepatu sayang, sudah di cari belum?" ucapku, tanganku sibuk menbolak-balikkan masakan yang aku buat

"Tidak ada umma, jongsoo sudah mencarinya dimana-mana tapi tidak ketemu, jongsoo akan telat sekolah.. huweeeeeeeeeeee" Ku dengar jongsoo menangis, mwo? menangis?

Aku langsung meninggalkan masakanku dan berlari ke arah jongsoo, dan aku melebarkan mataku o_o karna di ruang tamu telah banyak sepatu yang bertebaran dimana-mana..

"Aigoo, jongsoo sayang, kenapa di acak-acak seperti ini? umma baru saja membereskannya kemarin.." ucapku sambil menggendong jongsoo dari tumpukkan sepatu-sepatu itu

"jongsoo tidak tahu dimana sepatu Jongsoo, kemarin jongsoo dan dipooh(?) bermain di halaman bersama, dan yonji menarik sepatu jongsoo dan di bawa kabur" jelas Jongsoo sembari terisak-isak, Ohya.. Dipooh itu nama anjing Jongsoo, itu hadiah ulang tahun Jongsoo dari Jongin tahun lalu

"Dipooh membawa sepatu jongsoo?" tanyaku, Jongsoo mengangguk sembari terisak, Aku menghapus jejak air matanya.. salah satu tempat persembunyian Dipooh itu..

.

.

.

Di Balik lemari..

"Nah, Jongsoo duduk ne disini, umma akan mencarikan sepatumu" Dengan perlahan aku meletakkan(?) Jongsoo di atas sofa, lalu berjalan buru-buru menuju lemari tempat Jongin mengoleksi Piala-piala nya sewaktu SMA

Aku mengintip ke balik lemari, disana ada Dipooh sedang tertidur dan di sebelahnya banyak sekali benda, aku baru tahu Dipooh suka menyembunyikan barang-barang-_-. bahkan tutup termos(?)pun sampai ada disana-_-. Aku mengambil kedua sepatu Jongsoo perlahan.. lalu kembali menuju Jongsoo di ruang tamu

"Nah Jongsoo, ini sepatumu, sini umma pakaikan" ujarku seraya menunduk lalu memasangkan sepatu itu ke kedua kaki mungil Jongsoo

"Umma, kemarin Baekhyun Songsaenim mengajak kekasihnya ke sekolah, dan mereka malah berdebat di depan Jongsoo dan murid-murid lain, hehehe" Ucap Jongsoo dengan diiringi tertawa kecil

"Wah benarkah? pasti mereka sangat lucu ne? nah sudah selesai.. umma harus..."

"KYUNGIEE, KAU MELETAKKAN DASIKU DIMANA?" belum selesai aku berbicara, Jongin sudah berteriak dari lantai atas

"Eeeh? Jongsoo tunggu disini ne, appamu memanggil umma" ucapku mengacak-acak rambut Jongsoo lalu berlari ke kamarku dan Jongin

Sampai di depan kamar, mataku kembali melotot lebar o_o karna kamar ini sungguh berantakan! baju-bajuku dan jongin bertebaran di kasur dan di lantai, bahkan dalaman bajuku sampai ada di atas kasur -_- #AuthorDiPenggalD.O

"Omo! Jonginnie, kenapa kau mengeluarkan semua pakaianku?! aku kan sudah membereskannya kemarin!" pekikku, Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa merasa bersalah

"Hehe, kau tahu dimana Dasiku? aku lupa menaruhnya dimana" ujarnya terus tersenyum lebar, dengan malas aku berjalan ke arah lemari

"Disini jonginnie, kemarin kau menaruhnya disini.. kau ini pelupa sekali" ucapku seraya memakaikan jongin dasi, dia menundukkan tubuhnya agar aku tidak susah memakaikan dasinya *Kai ketinggian ya bang? :D* #Abaikan-_-

"Ku rasa kau harus belajar bangun pagi, jonginnie" ucapku sambil membuat ikatan di dasinya

"Dan ku rasa ide mu itu ada benarnya juga, kyungie" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Kau selalu saja bilang begitu, tapi kau akan bangun telat lagi setelahnya, kenapa penyakit dari SMPmu itu di bawa-bawa terus eoh?" tanyaku sambil mempoutkan bibirku

"Hehe, mianhae kyungie, aku berjanji akan mengubah sifat jelek ku ini" ucap jongin sambil mengecup keningku, aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku, tanganku meremas dasi di leher jongin

"Saranghae Kim Kyungsoo" Ujarnya setelah mencium keningku, dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas, uhh pasti pipiku sudah merah sekarang /

Jongin memelukku erat, aku hanya membalas pelukannya sambil menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah di dadanya, huwaa aku malu ,

"Jeongmal saranghae Kyungie" ucapnya lagi

"Nado saranghae Jonginnie" ucapku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku dan jongin

"Hyaa! umma, appa, ini sudah jam 06.45 sampai kapan kalian mau bermesraan disana? jongsoo nanti telat, ummaaaaaaaaaaa, appaaaaaaa" Dan akhirnya Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu menoleh ke arah Pintu, Jongsoo sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya, aku melebarkan mataku(lagi)

"MWOYA?! SUDAH MAU JAM TUJUH?! KAJJA JONGSOO KITA BERANGKATTTT!" teriak jongin sambil menarik tangan jongsoo lalu menuruni tangga, aku menyusul mereka

"Hei jonginnie, pelan-pelan! nanti jongsoo jatuh! heiii! kalian tidak sarapan?!" teriakku, namun kedua namja itu terburu-buru dan mengabaikan ucapanku

"tidak ada waktu kyungie, nanti saja di kantor!" ujar jongin menaruh jongin di jok mobil di depan, lalu jongin masuk ke kursi kemudinya

Aku melihat mereka berdua dari depan pintu rumahku, aku bahkan sangat bersyukur Mereka berdua ada di kehidupanku, Jongin sebagai pendamping hidupku dan Jongsoo hadir sebagai malaikatku dan Jongin..

"Umma, Jongsoo berangkat ne!" Teriak Jongsoo dari mobil jongin, Jongsoo tersenyum lebar, lalu Jongin di sebelahnya menggumamkan kata 'saranghae'. aku dapat melihat gumamman itu dengan jelas..

"Ne, hati-hati ya Jongsoo! nanti minta Baekhyun Songsaenim membelikan makanan untuk sarapanmu ne!" teriakku balik, kulihat Jongsoo mengangguk senang, mereka berdua melambaikan tangannya dan akhirnya kaca mobil jongin tertutup

Aku membalas lambaian tangan mereka, Dan mobil jongin pun berjalan.. aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan mulai memungut sepatu-sepatu bekas Jongsoo tadi, aku kepikiran.. Jongsoo sarapan apa di sekolah nya ya?  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarapan?!  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Astaga!

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAA! MASAKANKU!" aku berlari menuju ke dapur dan mendapati makananku yang telah gosong dan tak berbentuk, aku buru-buru mematikan kompor dan duduk di kursi meja makan sambil menopang daguku dengan kedua tanganku lalu mempoutkan bibirku kesal.. Selalu saja begini, Sepatu berantakan, Baju di kamar berantakan.. dan makanan selalu saja seperti ini setiap pagi, pagi kemarin, dan pagi besok..

#PoorKyungsoo(?)

* * *

**THE END ._.**

**Okee, Pendek? Mianhae, otakku mentok ampe disitu, grgr mikirin teaterku *gaknanya***

**Ohya, Dipooh itu namanya ga elit banget ya?=_=**

**Sebenernya Dipooh itu nama boneka pooh ku-_- abis bingung mau ngasih nama apa-_-**

**Winnie the pooh - Dipooh *Oke itu gak nyambung-_-***

**.**

**Review? telat review gapapa kok ;)**


End file.
